THE STAR AND THE MOON
by may21st
Summary: Because I love this couple tooooo much... ;)
1. Chapter 1

**THE STAR AND THE MOON**

**Prologue**

His heart beat even faster as he tried to duck the jab from the beast in front of him. Fifteen minutes had passed since they entered the ring. His opponent seemed to have been exhausted. He could notice it by his weakening punches he threw at him. Slowly but surely he was losing his strength. All he needed just to keep this up for the sake of entertainment.

One more minutes, then he could finish all this bullsh!t.

Forty seconds.

He counted in his head as he let the monster gave him another blow.

Thirty seconds.

The beast gifted him another blow, this time on his temple and he grinned knowing he had fooled the man to think that he had won the fight.

He was the winner, always was. He was just buying some time until...

Five seconds.

Too early for his calculation but still he clenched his knuckles underneath his gloves. He was starting to get sick of it. All he needed was one quick clean blow to finish. So he did, aiming his fist to the beast's jaw before he swing his leg and gave him a roundhouse kick on his ribs. Then all he could hear was screams as the beast fell down before him, lying unconscious.

He let the judge take and lift his hand. Then the judge shouted words he never failed to hear.

"Ladies and Gentlemen... The winner is "The Star" Gu Junpyo!"

_**Author note:**_

_**Dear readers…**_

_**Happy new year everyone…**_

_**New year, new hope, new spirit…**_

_**I have been spending my holiday watching Youtube videos. Most of them were Jundi's video ;) and they were so inspiring. My favorite channel was Min Young Lee. You should sometime check it out because she has most wonderful videos of my favorite couple. I even used few of terms from her video in this story, I hope she doesn't mind it.**_

_**This story is almost 80% percent finish and I kind of challenge myself to update the rest of chapters in one go. I don't know how long it takes to finish it but I hope it will be finished in less than two months. Fingers crossed.**_

_**For more info/update about my new story check out my Facebook account **__**Jundi Minsun**__**.**_

_**Feel free to voice what you have in mind about my story and see you later until my next update. Thanks.**_

_**Love Jundi Couple**_

_**May**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Three months earlier**

The coldness of marble floor against her skin didn't bother her anymore. Jandi had numbed the feeling.

Was it night? Was it day? She didn't know. She had lost count of time and space.

How long she had stayed in this cold and dark cell, she couldn't tell. The last thing she remembered was she and her sisters were laughing on their way home after having fun in some carnival to celebrate her birthday until six masked men appeared in front of them out of nowhere.

She remembered fighting the men to defend herself and her sisters. But her strength was nothing compared to those six. She remembered they knocked one of her sisters before everything went blank and the next she woke up with pain in her head inside a dark cell and she was alone. Her sisters were no longer with her. The only thing she could do now was praying to God that her sisters would be okay. She knew that he would listen to all her prayers like he always did.

She missed the warmth of the room she shared with her sisters. Where she laughed and joked about anything or shared their sad and happy experiences together. She missed her sisters so much.

The cell smelled of dead rats made her think of how nice her garden would smell. Her roses must be blooming by now. Too bad she didn't have a chance to witness the beauty of those colorful roses she had planted months ago.

Her stomach grumbled. The image of Sister Eunsu flashed in her head. She was the best cook they had ever had. Jandi once asked Sister Eunsu how to make her delicious pumpkin cake. It wasn't that she couldn't cook, she could cook of course, maybe not as well as Sister Eunsu.

She just couldn't help herself because her pumpkin cake was sinfully delicious, but she ended up burning the cake and Sister Eunsu scolded her until the end of the day for making her cookware burnt. She smiled bitterly as she thought how her beautiful simple life had turned into disaster.

Her stomach grumbled again. She had forgotten when they gave her food.

Was it two days ago? Three days?

She felt really weak as she leaned her body against the cold wall. Was he going to leave her dying in this cold place?

No, Jandi. You couldn't just lose it. You must believe that God would come and save you.

The creaking sound of metal bar startled her, she didn't dare moving her body or saying a word. The last time she did they hit her.

She guessed more than three people entering her cell from they sound they made, all she could do was shutting her eyes tightly and praying to God they would not do anything bad to her.

God please help me.

"Lift her up!" She recognized the voice, he was the one who hit her. She couldn't see him clearly because of the bad lighting in her cell.

"Please, don't hurt me…" She pleaded as she felt strong arms lifted her up from her place.

"We won't hurt you if you obey what we told you to do, sweetheart." The filthy voice of the man made her want to come back to where she was. The cold and dirty marble floor was better than being held by him.

"Light please!" A voice said and her eyes stung as the bright light attacked her vision. She shut her eyes close immediately.

"Are you sure your men hadn't done anything to her? Because all I can see is she looks really damaged." Unfamiliar voice caught her attention. She had never heard him before.

"I guarantee that. She was too loud so we shut her down by not giving her food and hit her, a little, to give her a lesson or two. She will look good after we fix her. I have an expert for that and I guarantee you'll be satisfied."

Someone snorted.

"You have been our best costumer Mr. Lee, I will not disappoint you if you accept the price I've mentioned before."

Their conversation forced her to open her eyes. What they were talking about? Did they really want to do what she thought they would do?

"Fine, then. I don't want to lose my Ferrari." She eyed the man who was going to buy her. He looked handsome, the type she and her sisters would giggle over.

Look could be deceiving and what he was about to do had disgusted her.

"Send her to my address and dress her properly."

"Fine, Mr. Lee." Jandi saw Mr. Lee's back as he left the cell.

"Bring her to Monica and don't do anything stupid to her! Tell her she needs to be dressed properly."

"Yes, Boss!" The two men answered altogether before dragging her to wherever this Monica was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Look at you. What you guys did to her?" Beautiful woman studied her face then looked at the two men who had brought her to her place.

The woman probably was Monica.

"That's none of your business. Boss told us to bring her here and he said you had to dress her properly." One of the men answered.

"You guys are such an animal. You got your money from her why couldn't you just treat her nicely."

"Shut the f*ck up, Woman!" One of the men said. He sounded as he was starting to loss his control. He probably wanted to hit her, but his friend stopped him.

"I know your boss. All I need is just talk and you'll lose your head." Monica said with no doubt and the two didn't dare to reply.

"Now, get out from my place. You have disgusted me." Then the two men finally left after they told Monica where she should bring her.

"Aren't you pretty little thing?" Monica said, removing the strain of hair from her face.

"Tell me. What's your name, Sweetheart?" She said nicely.

"Let me go…" Jandi said, almost begging.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I cannot do that." Her motherly voice might be good to hear but Jandi swore she would not be tricked by her fake kindness. She worked for the guy who had sold her. Monica couldn't be trusted.

"Have you ever thought if this might happen to your daughter?" The look on her eyes, Jandi swore Monica looked guilty when she said those words.

"Like you said I have daughter and son to feed and to protect. Boss would kill me and the worst he would gladly kill my kids if I let you go. I'm sorry honey." Monica was telling her the truth. Just like her she had no choice but doing what she had to do.

Jandi realized that live wasn't just black and white, good and bad, like she always thought. It was more than that.

"Girls!" Monica called then two girls, probably around her age coming into the room.

"Clean her and make her presentable." Monica said before she removed herself from the room.

Jandi didn't do anything or fight when the two girls cleaned her then made her wear the little thing they called dress.

"You look stunning." Monica said as she entered the room again.

Head Sister would be furious if she saw her wearing this piece of material. It barely covered her body. It showed her cleavage too much and her butt cheeks were almost shown. She was sure everyone could see her underwear since it was too short for her.

When she thought it couldn't be any worse they made her wear the highest heels she had ever known. She couldn't even walk properly so they must assist her when they brought her to the address they had been told.

They left her in a room that looked like a storage room. Even there was also a bed where she sat now she was sure it was a storage room from the many boxes she saw.

"Where is she? Is she ready?" She heard someone asking from the outside of the room.

"Open the door!" Someone locked the door then opened it and she saw Mr. Lee from before.

"Stand up!" Jandi heard Mr. Lee commanded. She looked around but found no one, she took it that the command was addressed to her.

"Yes, you!" He said, sounding frustrated.

Jandi slowly stood up. Her hands never left her shoulders. She felt vulnerable in this too opened dress.

Mr. Lee whistled and she didn't like the way it sounded.

"Look at you. I don't know that you'll be this beautiful. I think I change my mind." He said.

Jandi closed her eyes as he walked closer. She didn't want to beg or plead him to spare her freedom. She had known what type of person he was. He couldn't be trusted.

"They said that you were a nun, was that true?" He whispered to her ear. He smelled like beer and she hated it. "It would be wonderful to have your untouched body underneath mine. I cannot wait to be inside you."

Jandi clenched her knuckles, feeling disgusted. She raised her fist aiming his stomach but he caught it and held her both hands tightly. She tried to release her hands but he was too strong comparing to her.

"Feisty, aren't you?" He smiled mischievously.

"Get off…" He cut her words as he crushed his lips on hers. His dirty mouth attacked hers furiously and she felt like crying. She shut her eyes and mouth tightly as he ate her lips.

God, please help me.

Jandi felt tears escaping her eyes when his hand lifted her short dress. His hand groped her bottom while the other hand kept her hands captive. She wished she could just die than being touched by him.

God, please help me.

"Boss, he is here!" Someone barged in she wanted to thank whoever he was because Mr. Lee stopped from touching her. Turned out he was one of Mr. Lee's men.

"F*ck! Are you f*cking kidding me?" Mr. Lee groaned. He sounded furious.

"He said… He…" The man stuttered when Mr. Lee glared at him. "He said he didn't like to wait."

Heaving a sigh, Mr. Lee stood up and eyed her. "Bet, this isn't my lucky day."

Jandi looked at him disgustingly.

Mr. Lee chuckled. "You can hate me as much as you want, but wait until you meet your new owner. You'll wish to be with me than him." He said then walked out the room.

Jandi fell on her knees, sobbing. Just what was going to happen to her?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gu Junpyo drove to where he was told to come. He smiled as he remembered the look on Jaeha's face after he beat his best fighter. The rich boy had come to where he usually had fight to prove if the rumor about The Star was true.

Jaeha didn't trust it of course, because he made him fight his mediocre men. But he changed his mind after Junpyo finished his man in a matter of minute. He wanted him to fight his best fighter but Junpyo turned him down by saying that he didn't need to prove him anything. The rich boy got mad and bet his new Ferrari if he could beat the man almost twice his size.

The offer was too tempting so he agreed. Jaeha had left his car and said he wanted to have a talk and give him the key. He could only smile when he teased him if he wanted to get rid of him because he didn't want to lose his car. Turned out his pride was higher than Junpyo had thought because they would meet at public place.

Junpyo stopped and parked his car in front of the bar he had known. He rarely went there but he knew the owner.

"Junpyo, here you are. I heard about the bet. Woahhh, man you're rich!" Junpyo smiled at Yungho's praise. Everyone knew, even he himself knew that with his payment as a construction worker and fighter he could never afford a Ferrari. His Escalade parked outside the bar was the best he could buy.

"What are you going to do with the car? Are you going to sell the car? Man, you're going to be rich." Junpyo started to get irritated by Yungho but he was right. The tax itself was too much for him. Selling the car probably would be a good idea.

"Where is he?" Junpyo said needing to get rid of Yungho as soon as possible.

"I'll tell him that you're here." Yungho sprinted excitingly leaving him alone. Junpyo sighed as he finally was free from the bar owner annoying comment. Yungho always bet on him every time he came to his fight but still he was too talkative and was annoying the hell out of him.

He waited until one of Jaeha's men told him to meet Jaeha inside. Junpyo followed as the men showed him the way.

"Welcome, Mr. Gu." Jaeha greeted, sitting on a big chair like it was his throne. Beside him were two girls wearing only bikini.

"I don't have much time, Mr. Lee. Let's finish our business." Junpyo said.

Jaeha laughed. "Why hurry, Mr. Gu? We have lots of times." He squeezed the girls' butt and they giggled.

Junpyo threw him a deadly glare knowing where it would go. He would never let Jaeha tricked him.

"Calm down, Mr. Gu." Jaeha stood from his throne then walked toward him. "I'm a man of my word Mr. Gu, if I said something then I'll do exactly what I said."

Junpyo snorted. Yeah, right.

"But before that, let's talk business! First, how about you join my business? You're more than welcomed to join my business. You can get anything you want money, women, and as for now even I, myself, promote you to be my right-hand man."

What he was talking about? As if he would be tempted by his offer.

Junpyo chuckled, "Sorry, Mr. Lee. I'm not interested in whatever business you have. Just give me the key and I'll go." He said as he was starting to get annoyed.

"Fine, but let me make an offer." Jaeha clapped his hands and called, "Guards! Bring her here."

Junpyo waited until two guards came out with a girl. What the f*ck was going on?

"Get off me!" The girl protested.

"Look at her! Feisty, isn't she?" Jaeha said as he walked toward the girl. He whispered something to her ear then the girl went quiet and slowly looked at his way.

Junpyo felt like the world had stopped spinning from its axis. There, before him stood the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. No words escaped his lips. He was tongue tied.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Jaeha said and he couldn't agree more. Smirk started to form on Jaeha's face. He must had notice his lustful face.

Just by the sight of her, he was hard already. The light must be playing trick with his eyes which made her creamy white shoulder more appealing. He could imagine himself nipping or biting those shoulders.

F*ck! Junpyo cursed in his head.

And her short dress definitely made his imagination went wild. His head couldn't stop playing how it would feel when those gorgeous legs wrapped around his waist.

F*ck!

The girl cringed the moment Jaeha wrapped his hand around her shoulder, "So, Mr. Gu, my Ferrari or this beauty?" He said eyeing the girl who looked like she would rather be anywhere but there.

Jaeha took steps closer and whispered to him. "Someone told me she used to be a nun. She is your prize Mr. Gu. Can you imagine how good it is to be the first one to open the wrapper?"

Junpyo closed his eyes, assuring himself that he wouldn't be tempted by his overly tempting offer. Life had thought him that women couldn't be trusted. It would be stupid of him if he chose her over Ferrari. He knew what he should choose.

"Nope." Junpyo had made his decision. "I choose…" He couldn't finish his words as he opened his eyes and his eyes met the two most beautiful big eyes. The way she looked at him as if she was telling him that he should choose her.

_Please, choose me!_

What the f*ck? He swore he could hear her plead in his head. How was that even possible?

_Please, get me out of here!_

He tried to ignore her beg but her eyes kept pleading at him.

F*ck!

He wished that he would never regret his choice. Closing his eyes Junpyo said. "You can keep your Ferrari to yourself, Mr. Lee. I choose her!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Author Note:**_

_**Meet Lee Jaeha, my favorite handsome villain, of course he is at the second after Junpyo's Mom, President Kang. I love this drama so much, every character bad guys and good guys, everything in it. It's too bad that Lee Minho doesn't like it (Read it from some articles) but who care, I love BBF and I love Gu Junpyo and Geum Jandi and every character in this drama.**_

_**I want to say thank you for you readers, who follow, favorite and even comment to this story.**_

_**Have a nice read and see you until my next update.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Jandi let out a deep breath she had been holding as she was waiting for this Mr. Gu to choose her over a car. She knew that he would choose her. Mr. Gu was a good man. She didn't know where did she get the idea? It was just like she could feel it.

He shone brightly in this low illuminated place. So bright that she was sure he could find the way out for her. And she believed he was the only one who could bring her out of this horrible place.

"Then it's settled, Mr. Gu." Mr. Lee laughed awkwardly, and she was sure that he was beyond relieved that he didn't have to lose his Ferrari.

"So, when and where are you going to open your prize Mr. Gu? If you want to share it with us you're welcome…" Mr. Lee added, probably trying to get rid of them faster. He might be afraid Mr. Gu would change his mind.

Mr. Gu chuckled amusingly. "No, Mr. Lee, I prefer to open it my own. She is mine only." He then walked toward her. She almost swore her heart beat even faster as he drew closer.

"Get your hands off her!" Mr. Gu's commanding voice succeeded making the two guards release her hands.

He looked even more handsome at this close. And his eyes, she was completely lost in them.

Wait! What was just happening with her?

She couldn't even dare to look at him in the eyes as he stared at her, looking down at floor seemed like better thing to do. Knowing how ungrateful she was, Jandi whispered, "Thank you, Mr…" She didn't have a chance to finish her words since Mr. Gu had grabbed her wrist and dragged her out the room.

"Nice to have business with you, Mr. Gu." She didn't bother to turn when she heard Mr. Lee shout at them and she was sure Mr. Gu would not even listen to Mr. Lee.

Mr. Gu was walking too fast, almost running. Her legs were definitely too short to match with his long strides.

"Mr. Gu, wait… please… calm down…" It wasn't that she didn't want to get away from this place faster. Really, all she wanted was to be out of this place as soon as possible. It was just she couldn't do it when her heels were too high for her to run and to make it worse she felt like her super tiny dress could rip open if she walked too fast.

"Mr. Gu…" She begged but he didn't seem to listen. He just kept dragging her before her body was thrown away from him as he released her hands.

"What have you done to me?" Mr. Gu accused her as he pinned her against the car.

"I…" Jandi stuttered. Their too close distance made her mind couldn't work properly and her heart might jump out from her chest. He was too close, like millimeter close. So close that she could feel his hot breath against her face.

"I swore I could hear you plead at me. Are you playing tricks with my head?"

Was it anger she saw in his eyes?

"I… I don't… I don't know what you are talking about." She said, stuttering.

"You!" He said as he pointed his finger on her, "You told me to choose you and asked me to get you out of that place, didn't you? Tell me! You controlled my mind, didn't you?"

Okay, she did think or hope to be exact that he would help her but she swore she didn't do any magic to let him know what she was thinking and the whole mind controlling thing he just said.

Just what he was talking about? She just didn't do any of that.

"I… did…" Jandi nodded. "Thought about… that." She decided that it would be better if she told him the truth. "But… I swear didn't do… Wait, how did you…?" This time was her turn to wonder. How could he exactly mention what were in her mind when she didn't speak them out loud?

Maybe he was…

"Did you read my mind?" That was stupid but it was the best thing she could come up with. He probably was a mind reader for real.

"F*ck! It's going nowhere." She heard him swearing again before he opened the car door.

"Get in!" He commanded.

"Huh?!"

"I said get inside." His too commanding tone startled her and she had no choice but to enter his car. Her shoulder shook as he slammed the door. Jandi was sure she was going to have heart attack if he kept doing that.

He didn't bother asking if she had buckled her seat-belt. From where she was coming from safety came first. He sped up his car the moment he entered the car.

They drove in silence for few minutes. Jandi would steal a glance to Mr. Gu's straight face. She knew a little bit about driving. This Mr. Gu definitely drove too seriously, like really serious which reminded her of Sister Sinae. Jandi couldn't help but chuckle at the thought which earned her his deadly glare.

Jandi swallowed then they went silence again. Their silence made her feel awkward.

"Thank you…" Jandi started and he glanced at her, still in his straight face. She smiled at him showing how grateful she was but she got nothing from him, he turned to face the road instead.

She puffed her cheeks before she continued, "My name is Jandi, Geum Jandi." Even if he didn't ask she felt the need to tell him her name.

"What's your name Mr. Gu?"

She waited for him to answer but she got nothing. He must have no mood to talk or he just didn't want to talk. But then he turned to eye her body, her chest to be exact, immediately she used her hands to cover her body.

How could she forget about it? She was wearing this super tiny dress and Mr. Gu was a man for God sake. Even if she had only known him for short time but Jandi had to admit that she felt weirdly safe by his side.

He stopped the car and she noticed the big neon MOTEL word attached to the building. No, he wasn't going to do what she thought he would, right? Mr. Gu was a nice guy, wasn't he?

"Mr. Gu… Where are we going?" Jandi hesitantly asked as she let herself being dragged out from the car by Mr. Gu.

He stopped and turned to face her and she swore she saw his lips turned to devilish smile.

"Claiming my prize, why?" He said and Jandi swallowed. Maybe Mr. Gu wasn't as good as she thought he was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Junpyo had to bite his inside cheeks so he would not laugh. Damn, the look on her face when he told her he was going to claim his prize was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

She was his prize. He reminded himself. He wasn't going to be tricked by her act. Look could be deceiving. He knew there was something strange about this girl.

She told him her name was…

Jandi, as it was for grass? What kind of name was that? He felt sorry for her that her parents had given her the name.

"What do you mean by that? You don't plan do what I think you want to do right?" Her protest didn't stop him from dragging her inside the motel.

"What do you think I want to do to you?" She didn't answer directly when he asked. His question caught her of guard. They stopped in front of the receptionist table. There was this strange guy with his weird glasses behind the desk which was looking strangely at Jandi.

Junpyo knew exactly what a perverted mind like him was thinking.

"You know, you look like you're a nice guy." She said. He chuckled at her innocent answer. He didn't reply back her answer only taking a glance at her tiny dress. He should have given his jacket to her so that no one would look at her. Damn, those bastards who checking up on her and the receptionist guy who had his mind at cloud nine just by looking at her body.

"Give me a room!" Junpyo told the guy behind the desk. Whatever he was thinking Junpyo had blown it away. It was annoying to look at the guy eye-f*cking her body. The guy muttered something sounded like 'a$$hole' but Junpyo ignored it.

"Room 35. Second floor." The guy handed the key.

Junpyo took it and leaned to the guy and whispered. "Hold that thought man. She is taken and she is mine."

"Come on." Junpyo grabbed her wrist and dragged her to where their room was. The faster he could get her inside the room the better it was for him and for her too.

"Wait. Can you just let go off my hand? I cannot even walk with these stupid heels and you keep dragging me around." That stopped him from walking and she accidently hit him.

"You cannot walk?"

"Yeah!" She spat and she looked annoyed. That was his cue to haul her on his shoulder.

"Yah! What are you doing?" Junpyo ignored her protest or eyes that were looking at them or her panty specifically if she even wore any.

"Yah! Put me down! God this is embarrassing." He smiled as he could feel she was using her hands to cover her face.

Junpyo walked faster as he spotted the room number. 35. He quickly put the key into the hole and opened it. Carefully he entered the room for not wanted her hitting the door.

"God, this is embarrassing." She still muttered the words over and over.

He closed the door using his right leg and threw her on the bed.

"Yah! Do you know how many people had seen my underwear?" She yelled furiously then became quiet as she noticed where they were.

Junpyo smirked as he walked closer and she crossed her arms to cover her shoulder.

"Yah! Don't go closer!" She held her hands to stop him but immediately returned them back to cover her shoulder as she realized the way he looked at her. He couldn't help but smile.

"Do… Do you know that you're going to commit a sin?" She stuttered.

"Sin?" Junpyo tilted his head, furrowing his brows as if he was confused. Jaeha had told him about her being a nun.

Interesting.

"Yes…" She nodded in relieved.

"Is it the sin that makes you rotten in hell?" He asked and she nodded again.

"Tell me. Is it true that you're a nun?"

She shrugged. "Kind of like that. I stayed at this catholic orphanage and most of them were learning how to be a nun, and I kind of started to learn that too."

Junpyo leaned closer. "So, is this a sin?!" He said as he ripped open her dress to reveal her perfect breast, her slim waist and her panty.

F*ck! Her body itself was definitely a sin. He would gladly rot in hell just to have a little taste of her.

"God, what are you doing?" Her voice trembled.

He trapped her as he straddled her legs with his and in a split second he had her lying on the bed with him on top of her. His hand held her hands tightly above her head. She tried to fight but her strength was no match to his.

He leaned closer and he swore he could hear her heart was beating really fast. His eyes fell on her red cherry lips which were slightly opened. She bit her lip unconsciously and he was getting harder.

F*ck!

His hard poked her stomach and she looked so confused. She blinked her eyes. Once. Twice.

"Tell me. Is this a sin too?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jandi didn't have time to stomach what was happening. The second she was thrown on the bed, the next she was pinned underneath the man she had known as Mr. Gu with only her panty covered her body. Her heart beat really fast as if she was running marathon and her brain was on its day off, she couldn't think clearly. And there was something hard poking her stomach and she wondered what it was.

Her eyes caught his, trying to find answer from his question. But instead of answer she got lost in those two soulful brown eyes.

"Tell me. Is this a sin too?" She could still hear him question her before he crushed his lips on hers. She laid still, feeling more trapped then she was before.

How weird it was if she found his kiss was exciting instead of frightening. She closed her eyes, feeling the rush as he devoured her mouth. He nipped, teased and he bit her lips which made her gasped, searching for air. He plunged his tongue into her mouth the moment she opened her lips and she was restless underneath him. He took his time exploring her mouth as he kissed her slowly and passionately. Her eyes were blurred and her blood heated as no more oxygen provided by her lungs.

She was gasping for air when he pulled away only to move and nibble her jaw as his lips traveled down making a line to her neck and...

"Ohhh…" She let out a moan as he sucked her nipple. She felt so good but terribly wrong. He sucked again and her body arched in response as she writhed. The feeling was too much for her.

God, what he was doing to her?

"Greed…" She heard him say and she was glad she could feel her free hands again. Slowly she opened her eyes and found him standing few feet away from her. His eyes still pinned on hers. She could feel his anger but not for her. He was angry over something she couldn't point out.

"Gluttony…" He continued.

"Lust… is what I feel for you. I know what kind of sin I'm going to commit."

"No!" Even if he had said it clearly, she was sure there was something else than just lust that made him did what he did. "It wasn't that." She said as her hands moved searching for something to cover her almost naked body but couldn't find any.

His brows furrowed as he chuckled. "If it wasn't lust, then what was that? Enlighten me!" He said amusingly as he leaned closer. His hands trapped her again as he made his hands stood on the bed.

Wait, was he angry because he couldn't get his car?

"You… You are just angry because you couldn't get your car. I'm sorry but I'm thankful for you. If this can help you, God will repay you in much better way, so don't be angry anymore." She was blubbering she didn't realize he was laughing.

"Why? What's so funny? That's true." She asked and his laugh died down and he eyes focused totally on her. Her heart jumped up and down in response of their closeness and his penetrating gaze. And this time his eyes showed her what he felt.

Lust.

"I would throw away tens of fancy cars just to get you in my bed." Jandi swallowed. She had no doubt that he was telling the truth. The way he looked at her as if he was some kind of wild animal ready to finish his prey. He looked like he could take her then and there.

It was just a matter of time.

"So, tell me how I cannot commit a sin if I myself cannot control my need. Just accept the fact that I cannot be saved." His husky voice sent shiver through her spine.

"I can help you." She swallowed trying so hard to sound as normal as possible. He was too close.

He tilted his head, wondering. "Help me?"

"Yes…" She nodded. Head Sister always said there was always a way to save them who committed sin.

"How? How can you help me or what should I do to save myself?"

She knew how to help him and she was sure Head Sister would be very proud of her. She took a deep calming breath before she told him how to solve his problem.

Without doubt she said. "Marry me!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Author Note:**_

_**Happy reading, dont forget to leave a review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

He must be insane. He must have lost his mind. How could he let the girl he had known for only few minutes telling him what he had to do?

He was crazy and he was a fool too. He had let himself drawn to her beauty. The moment he saw her, he swore that she was the most beautiful woman in the world and turned out she was the most innocent he had ever met. To her, life was just black and white. How could she have such a thought?

Her crazy idea of him marrying her to save him was beyond him. Never had he ever given a thought about marrying. His bad memories of his father broken marriage was one of his reason of never having himself being caught in a marriage or any relationship. The memory was still vividly clear in his head how his mother had left his father for another man. What made him sick was his father killed himself because of her.

And all women he had known were just the same. They were all like his mother. Women just could not be trusted.

"Why should I marry you?" He should have known to not asking another question because that would mean only one thing, he unconsciously considered her proposal. He should have brushed away her very idea from the first time she said it but still he was curious. He wondered what she had done to make him interested in her offer.

He could just f*ck her then and there but he didn't. And why was that he couldn't put his finger on it.

"You look like a nice guy." She said. Could she be more innocent than she already was?

Junpyo smirked. He was definitely anything but nice. "Do you know that I fight for living and that now I'm restraining myself so I won't f*ck you senseless? Do you still think that I'm nice?"

She gulped in terror but still she nodded her head. What was she thinking?

"But you saved me." She reasoned.

Junpyo chuckled not believing what she just said. He saved her not because he was a nice guy who wanted to play hero. He saved her just because he was lusting after her. "You just don't know what you got yourself into. Just don't tell me I didn't warn you later."

"I know what I'm saying. I trust you and I believe that there is still kindness in you and you still can be saved."

"Fine. You want marriage then I'll give you marriage." Somehow Junpyo felt like it was useless to argue with her. Knowing her religious background if she really was a nun, it was expected from her.

Why couldn't he just follow her request? It wouldn't hurt him just to marry her. He could dump her or divorce her the next day. He got what he wanted and she got what she wanted. It was a win-win solution after all.

"Really?" Her big eyes blinked and he was tempted to claim her lips again. Her mouth tasted like honey, the sweetest thing he had ever tasted.

"When?"

"Now!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Geum Jandi sat there dumbfounded as she watched Mr. Gu's broad shoulder disappeared behind the door.

Was it really happening? Did Mr. Gu really consider her offer? That he really was going to marry her? God, she couldn't believe it.

He said he needed to take care of things so they could marry this night before he slammed the door behind his back. She herself still couldn't believe it.

Was he really going to marry her?

Jandi looked around the crappy motel room. This was definitely wasn't the place she would imagine losing her virtue. Yes, she may be innocent but she had talked about that with her sisters, about woman and man getting marry and having their wedding night when the woman would lost their innocence. That was what her senior sisters told her but after what she had just experienced she was sure that she didn't need to wait until her wedding night. She almost swore she would gladly give Mr. Gu her innocence after what he did to her.

Thinking about what they had done earlier or Mr. Gu had done to her, Jandi bit her lower lips. She was still wondering of how weird her body responded to everything he did to her? Closing her eyes, she recalled how his lips tasted on her lips. She didn't know that a kiss would feel that good. She hated to admit that she was enjoying his kiss too.

She recalled how his lips felt against her skin as he traced his lips, moving to her jaw, her neck and then her…

"God forgive me." Jandi immediately slapped herself. She shouldn't have felt that way. It was wrong, really wrong.

The knock on the door startled her. She jumped of the bed and then realized she was as naked as she was born beside her panty. Quickly she grabbed the bed comforter and used it to cover her body.

She walked closer to the door. Mr. Gu had told her to not open the door unless it was from him. Knowing the fact that she stayed there in the room and did what she was told when she could just run was beyond her. She felt safer near Mr. Gu than outside after what had happened to her. How was that even possible if she didn't know who he was?

"Who is that?" Jandi called from inside the room.

"Are you Miss Geum Jandi?" The woman behind the door asked her back. How did she know her name?

"Yes, I'm Geum Jandi." Jandi hesitantly answered.

"Mr. Gu told me to assist you." The woman sounded annoyed.

"Assist me?"

"I'm your stylist. This is your wedding day so open this f*cking door so I can finish my job." With that being said Jandi immediately opened the door and was greeted by the grumpy stylist.

"So, you're the bride." The stylist said as she brushed past her and she entered the room ignoring her presence. Jandi followed as she watched the stylist throw her supposed to be wedding dress on the bed.

Unlike Monica who looked beautiful and stunning this stylist definitely was far from that. Her heavy eyeliner reminded her to some Gothic women.

"I'll start with your hair then your face." The stylist said. She was chewing something, maybe bubble gum?

"But, I…" Jandi was thinking if the Gothic girl was being serious. She would never choose her to be her stylist in her wedding day. It was supposed to be her big day, wasn't it?

"I'm paid for this and I guarantee you'll not be disappointed." The stylist sounded offended.

"I'm sorry…" Feeling guilty, Jandi apologized. When the stylist gave no response Jandi didn't have anything to do but follow her every command.

"Sit here!" The stylist said holding the chair she had prepared for her. Jandi hesitantly sat as the stylist kept telling her what to do.

"I'm Kim Yunhee by the way." The stylist said.

Jandi wished there was mirror so she could see what the stylist was doing to her shoulder-length hair.

"Hi… I'm Geum Jandi as you have known." Jandi replied shortly, closing her eyes as she let Yunhee the Gothic stylist do her work. From the way she moved her hand Yunhee seemed good in whatever she was doing to her. Maybe she could trust her.

She still couldn't believe that she was getting married.

"Beautiful." Jandi heard Yunhee exclaimed, admiring her work. "No wonder this Mr. Gu spent a lot of money on you. He even bought that new wedding dress for you and he kind of gave us a nice tip."

Jandi didn't know what to say about that. Warmth crept through her knowing what Mr. Gu had done to make her marriage perfect. She was somehow feeling grateful. He was a nice guy after all. Jandi smiled at the fact that she had made a right decision.

Jandi still didn't dare opening her eyes. She had to admit that she still had little doubt with this Yunhee girl. Don't blame her because it was her wedding day and she wanted everything to be perfect.

"Wait. Don't open your eyes yet!" The stylist told her and Jandi did what she told her. She could hear Yunhee moved away from her.

"Now, throw away that silly comforter."

"But, I wear nothing." Jandi didn't like the idea of her being naked in front of someone else.

"If you don't want to get rid of that thing how could I put your wedding dress on?"

She got the point. Once again Jandi was lost to argue with the stylist.

"Okay…" Jandi slowly un-wrapped the comforter and revealed her naked body to the stylist.

Yunhee whistled. "Nice body, too bad I'm a straight woman."

Her eyes were still closed when she felt the fabric of the dress touching her body. It fitted perfectly to her body. How did Yunhee know her size?

"Mr. Gu chose the dress himself." The stylist said and Jandi couldn't help but smile.

"I know, I know, you must be really proud with your boyfriend slash future husband."

Smile couldn't seem to leave her face when Yunhee the stylist guided her to stand and walk. Maybe she just knew Mr. Gu for few hours but she was sure he was the man she wanted to spend her life with.

"Wait here." Yunhee said and she followed.

"Now, you can open your eyes." And Jandi slowly opened her eyes. She didn't know where Yunhee got the larger than life mirror but Jandi couldn't thank her more. There before her stood the woman she had never met before. Geum Jandi had changed into beautiful woman she never thought she would be. Happiness filled her chest making her want to cry.

"Thank you…" Jandi didn't know if her words were enough.

"No no no, don't even think about that. I have worked my a$$ off for the past hour. I'll kill you if you ruin it."

Jandi chuckled then smiled at sigh of relieved that Yunhee had made as it was reflected from the mirror.

The next thing Yunhee did was made her wear low heels which made her let out a deep sigh.

Yunhee chuckled before she said, "Mr. Gu said you didn't like high heels." Jandi was tongue tied. She was lost for words. How could she repay Mr. Gu for all his kindness?

"Now, let me finish my touch." Yunhee said as she put the veil on her head. "Let's not make the groom wait."

"Head straight. Wait until you hear the wedding bell!" Yunhee said casually as if she had done it many times. Her gothic make up was gone. She was now wearing a simple peach colored dress with white flower embroidered on her upper waist. She definitely looked younger and prettier in that dress. She probably was just few years older than her.

"Mr. Gu also paid me to be your bridesmaid and my boyfriend to be his best man." Yunhee admitted.

Jandi didn't know if she needed the information but still she nodded at her words.

"We, me and my boyfriend, work in this kind of wedding service." Yunhee added. Somehow Jandi got what she meant, about the kind of wedding she was talking.

"Thanks." Jandi muttered and then she heard the wedding bell sounded from behind the door. Her heart raced faster than before.

She took a very deep calming breath as the door was opened before her. and she started to walk down the aisle while Yunhee followed behind her. She was glad she no longer wore the stupid high heels. It would be funny if she tripped on her wedding day.

Mr. Gu stood there waiting for her. He looked more handsome in his suit. He offered his hand as she was closer. Jandi took his hand and let him guided her to walk closer to the altar.

"We can start now." Mr. Gu said and the priest started to mutter something to start their wedding.

"Do you Gu Junpyo accept Geum Jandi to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish from this day forward until the death do you apart?"

Jandi couldn't believe that she didn't know his full name up until now. How could she marry someone she barely knew his name?

She looked at Mr. Gu as he answered the priest without doubt.

"I do." He said then the priest turned to her.

"Do you Geum Jandi accept Gu Junpyo to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish from this day forward until the death do you apart?" Jandi listened as the priest repeated the words.

Did she really want to do this? Did she really want to marry Mr. Gu? Jandi then looked at Mr. Gu and she swore he had worry plastered on his face. Was he worried that she would turn him down? What would he do if she said no? Would he force her? That would mean he would fall into sin. He had done a lot for her, she couldn't just turn him down.

She had to say yes and help him like she said before.

"I think I…" She said hesitantly then let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She shouldn't have had any doubts on him. Knowing she had done wrong, she then clearly said. "I do."

Yunhee walked closer to give them the wedding ring. It was weird that the ring also fit her ring finger perfectly. How did Mr. Gu do this?

"Now, I pronounce you to be husband and wife." The priest said after she put the ring on Mr. Gu's finger.

"Now, you can kiss the bride Mr. Gu." The priest's bored tone made Yunhee and her boyfriend giggled.

Junpyo lifted her veil and she could only blink her eyes as he leaned closer until he claimed her lips one more time. He kissed her slowly and passionately. The kind of kiss that made her wanted to lift her feet to level their height. But she didn't need to do that because he had lifted her body as he deepened the kiss. Brought her as close as possible to him.

When they pulled away she was running out her breath. There was no one in sight, no more Yunhee, or her boyfriend, or the priest.

"Come on." Mr. Gu startled her as he dragged her out of the chapel.

"Where are we going, Mr. Gu?" He stopped at her question then turned around.

"Home. Our home." He said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Author Note:**_

_**Happy valentine's day readers...**_

_**Happy reading, don't forget to leave a comment, thanks!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**WARNING!**

**This chapter is classified as a very Rated-M chapter.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jandi didn't dare to ask Mr. Gu who was now her husband where did the were heading? The only thing she could do was stealing a glance or two toward Mr. Gu's overly serious driving face. She wondered what he was thinking.

Just few hours ago they were strangers. Never once in her wildest dream she had dreamed of meeting a man and marrying him in just hours later. The fact that they were now husband and wife was beyond her.

"Mr. Gu, where are we going?" Jandi tried to break their silence but Mr. Gu didn't seem to hear her question as he made a turn into a driveway.

The small house stood alone without any house nearby. It was dark. They only source of light was from the porch. Jandi wondered who lived in that house. Being the only house in the middle of nowhere, it did make the house looked kind of scary.

Was it by any chance his house? He did mention about bringing her home, didn't he?

Jandi followed as Mr. Gu climbed down the car and slammed the door behind him. She stood by the car and watched him walk into the house. He disappeared behind the door and few seconds later the house was not as scary as before since he had turned all the lights on. In fact the small house looked homey. She couldn't wait to find out what was inside the house.

Mr. Gu stepped out from inside the house. His tall figure and broad shoulder almost filled up the door frame. Jandi felt the sudden heat rushed through her and her heart skipped a beat as he walked closer to her.

"Don't you wanna come in, wife?" His question sounded like a command to her, so she took a step toward him. He held out his hand and she hesitantly took it and let him guide her into the house.

The closer they got the faster her heart beat. She could only wish that her heart would not jump out her chest. What should she do at her wedding night?

She didn't question when they passed the guest room or the kitchen because he brought her straight to his bed or most likely he threw her on his bed.

Jandi didn't know what to do. No one had told her what to do on her first wedding night. So, she just waited there and watched as he un-buttoned his suit then his shirt, revealing his chiseled chest.

"Undress yourself!" She heard him say coldly and she did what she was told. He didn't say or do anything as she peeled of her dress in front of him one by one, leaving only her panty.

His eyes felt on her chest. She couldn't read his expression.

"That too." He said as he eyed her panty. And she pulled down the only material covered her body, left her feel more vulnerable. She was as naked as she was born.

"Now, lie on the bed and open your legs." His voice was low and harsh, almost sounded like a growl. And she did what he told her to. Part of her wanted to refuse but she told herself that it was a duty of wife to comply her husband.

He stood there by the bed staring at her. She felt uneasy as his eyes scanned her body and they were filled with lust. She swallowed, grabbing the sheets of the bed. He took her hands as he positioned himself between her legs. Too embarrassed, she couldn't help but closing her eyes, tightly.

"So beautiful." She heard him groan as he unzipped his pants. He held her hands above her head and she couldn't move even an inch. She was so trapped.

"This is going to be hurt." He warned then with a quick one thrust he entered her, ripping her into two.

She screamed at the hurt he had caused. No one had told her it would hurt this bad.

"Mr. Gu, it hurts." She pleaded, hoping that he would pull away but he didn't. He pushed deeper inside her instead. She tried to release her hands but his grip was so strong. The pain burnt her muscle as he started to move inside her. It hurt so badly.

"Mr. Gu, please…" She begged as his thrusts becoming faster and harder moving deeply within her. He moved his hands and parted her legs wider and moved impossibly deeper within her.

She didn't dare opening her eyes as he kept pumping and pounding inside her. Her pleads and begs were fruitless as his moves were becoming faster and faster until one strong push then she heard him swear and felt him shudder violently before he collapsed on the top her.

He stayed there for a while, breathing hard. She still could feel his hot breath against her bare chest as she fought the urge to run her hands through his hair.

Then he pulled away, pulling out from within her. She forced her eyes to open only to find his back was facing her. She couldn't see his face then she heard him swear again before he slammed the door and disappeared from her sight.

She lied still, tongue tied.

Jandi heard the car starting outside and she could feel the warm liquid streaming down her cheeks as her quiet sobs turned into cry.

What she had done to deserve this?

It hurt so much. She wished it was only just a bad dream.

Yes, it was just a dream, she only needed to close her eyes like she always did after she had a bad dream because when she opened her eyes again she would wake up and surrounded by her sisters in her warm room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gu Junpyo sat in his car as he watched in quite distance from his house. It had been three days since his wedding night. It had been three agonizing days he had ever spent. Guilt was all he could feel after he left her lie on his bed alone and un-loved.

He shouldn't have done that to her. He had treated her like she was just a whore he had found from the street. He was wrong, so wrong.

She was his wife for God sake. Why couldn't he just love her like a married couple should?

He knew his decision to bring her to his house was the worst thing he had ever done.

He remembered the moment she walked down the aisle. She was the most beautiful bride and she was his bride. An angel sent from heaven for him.

He didn't know why but his bad memories of his parents were getting the best of him the moment he brought her inside the house. She was no his mother. There was no bad thing about her. She was so innocent and too trusting as she trusted that there was still good in him. He had done her wrongly there was nothing good in him. He was all bad.

He heard a sound of glass clacking from inside the house and he knew she was still inside. She probably was in the kitchen, having her dinner. He had thought that she would leave after what he had done to her but she stayed. And why she stayed he didn't want to know or find out. He just didn't want to give a damn about that.

Junpyo took a deep breath and climbed down his car. He had to do this. He had to tell her sorry and tell her they should end their stupid marriage. The marriage he had planned in short time.

Junpyo remembered choosing the dress for her. He was sure as hell the dress would fit her body perfectly the moment he laid his eyes on it. And he was not mistaken about that when he saw her walk graciously toward him. She was too perfect for him.

What if she refused? Junpyo was still battling with himself. Since when did he bother to think if she would refuse?

He would tell her that he was not a married type that she deserved someone better than him. But why did the thought of her with someone else but him felt so wrong?

He could give her whatever she wanted if she refused. He could give her money or even the house if she wanted, to compensate what he had done to her.

He walked slowly, thinking how he should tell her. Many women he had bedded and never once he had felt guilty or even worried when he left them. What was it with him or with this Jandi girl exactly?

Reluctantly he knocked the door. He could just open the door but he didn't want to startle her knowing what he had done to her just few days ago.

"Who is that?" He heard her ask from inside the house.

"It's me…" He said and he heard her steps approaching. Somehow he felt relieved knowing she had locked the door.

"Mr. Gu…" She said as she opened the door. The moment she opened the door he knew he had done wrong move if he wanted to end their marriage. He shouldn't have come here in the first place.

Her hair looked undone and his old flannel shirt was too big for her small body. That wasn't definitely what he wanted to see. He had been spending three torturing nights imagining how good it felt to be inside her. And as for now he didn't know if he could hold it anymore.

Her big eyes were on him and for a split second he swore he saw fear the first time she saw him but then it was gone as she smiled at him.

"You come…" He didn't let her finish as he pushed her inside and kissed her hard with her back against the wall. He was hard and he didn't know how long he would last. He needed to be inside her, soon.

She tried to get her hands free but her strength was no match to him.

"Don't fight me. I swear I won't hurt you this time." He muttered between their kiss. To his surprise she complied and no longer protest as he kissed her jaw then her neck. He wanted to undress her but he had no time because he was too freaking hard.

He reached under her shirt and somehow was glad she wore no pants, only her panty. But imagining her walk around his house wearing only his shirt turned something in him, like he was mad, really mad.

What if someone else came in to this house?

"Your pants are too big for me and I cannot always wear my wedding dress." He smirked at her guilty explanation, taking a strip of condom from his pocket.

Her eyes widened at the sound of him unzip his pants and he expertly slid his condom on.

"Don't worry." He whispered, ripping her panty off. He lifted one of her legs and slowly pushed inside her.

She yelped. Damn, she was still so tight.

She closed her eyes taking in all of him completely length and girth. Damn, she looked even more beautiful.

Junpyo stayed still letting her body to adjust. He wrapped her leg on his waist as he started to move slowly, pushing in and out of her.

"Oohhh…" A low moan escaped from her lips. It was his cue to release her hands. Placing his own hands on her buttocks and pulled her closer as he pumped faster.

"Oohhh, Mr. Gu…" Her arms instinctively circled his neck seeking for something to hold on as she was losing her balance.

He took her mouth with his, devouring her delicious mouth as he kept pounding faster and harder until he too was losing his mind. They both screamed each other names as they reached a peak of orgasm.

She collapsed on the crook his shoulder, panting.

His hand stroked her hair then her back to comfort her. How bad he wanted to tell her that it would be okay.

Then it hit him. It was so vividly clear that he couldn't ignore it. He wanted her. He wanted her yesterday. He wanted her now. He wanted her tomorrow and the next day and the day after that. He didn't know for how long but he wanted her so bad and wanted to keep her for himself.

He cupped her face and made her face him, "From now on call me Junpyo."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jandi still couldn't think clearly. Her heart was beating faster and her breathing was shallow as he cupped her face. Mr. Gu had taken her to a place she had never been before.

She had to admit that she had a slight fear when she saw him again after their wedding night which was three days ago. She feared him after what he had done to her but how could she easily believe him when he said he would not hurt her. She shouldn't have trusted him. But something kept telling her that he can be trusted. What was that she couldn't point out?

"From now on call me Junpyo." He said.

She didn't have time to stomach what he said because he lifted and brought her into his bed. The bed she had been avoiding for the past three days.

"I'm sorry because I hurt you." He said sincerely as he trapped her underneath him. His eyes stared longingly at hers and she knew she had forgiven him already.

He tilted his head as he leaned closer until their lips met. If he kissed her hard the moment she opened the door for him, this time he kissed her gently like she was a piece of glass that could easily break. She opened her mouth and their tongue mated and moved in sync. They only broke the kiss because they ran out of breath.

Junpyo kissed her again as his hands expertly unbuttoned her shirt and revealed her braless chest.

"So beautiful." His lips curved into a smirk before he leaned down and took one of her nipple into his mouth.

"Oohhh…" Moaning, Jandi arched her back as he sucked her nipple. The heat and lust were coming all back together as she tangled her fingers on his curly locks, bringing him as close as possible to her.

What had this very man done to her?

"Junpyoo…" His name sounded so alien to her ear but it was terrifyingly so good when he gave her other nipple a hard suck that made her went insane. His name didn't stop escaping her lips as he tortured her with his expert mouth.

"I cannot wait to be inside you again." His harsh and filled with lust voice sent shivers to her spine as he bent her legs and position himself between her.

Her eyes widened as she stared at his erection. It was the first time she saw him fully naked and he was impossibly so big and looked so hard.

How could he fit her? She didn't know. All she knew was she wanted him to be inside her as soon as possible. Unconsciously she parted her legs wider, letting him know that she was ready for him and his lips turned into a grin.

She gasped and cried his name as he slowly entered her. She grabbed the sheets of the bed as she anticipated the sting that coming when he filled her. It did sting a little, maybe more. She wasn't sure because all the pain was subsided as he started to move within her.

His hips moved in a painfully slow thrust and like having brain of its own her hips lifted and moved in circle to bring him deeper and closer. She moved faster and couldn't help closing her eyes as she felt the familiar wave rushing in her brain.

"Do not even think about that!" Jandi snapped her eyes open as she felt his hands caught her hips stopping her from moving.

Why? She wanted to protest.

"Be patient and let me do the work." He said and she complied.

Again he pushed in and out of her slowly as if he was taking his time to slowly torture her. Her mind went insane and she couldn't stop moaning and writhing.

"Junpyo… Faster." She begged but he didn't seem to listen keeping his pace slow. She didn't know for how long she could stand his torture. It was killing her.

"Oohhh… Junpyo, please… faster…" She heard him chuckle at her plead.

"As you wish." He said and started to move his hips faster.

"Oohhh… Junpyo…" She moaned and screamed his name as he pounded faster and deeper inside her, seeking any place he hadn't been in. His mouth found hers and muffled her scream as he pumped faster and faster. She felt her body shudder and she screamed his name as a big wave of pleasure wiped her and shattered her into pieces when she reached her peak.

How she could live over twenty two years not knowing anything like this was beyond her.

She felt her muscle tightened around him as he continued pumping inside her and impossibly deeper.

"Jandi…" He jerked off and screamed her name before collapsing on top of her.

She lied there tongue tied as she felt him breathing hard against her neck. There was something about him screaming her name that made her heart beating faster. She wanted to know what was that but her eyes were too heavy and her brain was too tired to think. She nuzzled closer to his chest and let sleep took over her tired body as Junpyo's body kept her warm.

When she woke up the next day he was no longer beside her but she could still feel his scent lingering where he had stayed last night.

The sun had shone too bright as if telling her it was noon already. She had totally overslept.

She heard her stomach grumbled. A sign for her to climbed off the bed soon. For the past three days she had eaten anything she could find in this house and today was probably no different. She still had left over from last night.

Slowly she forced her bare feet to walk to the kitchen, ignoring the familiar pain between her legs. A reminder that Junpyo where there last night.

Her eyes widened as she found the fridge was filled with foods, a lot of foods. Junpyo must have done it when she was still sleeping. Taking the carton of milk from the fridge she walked to where she could find a glass. Her eyes caught a pan on the stove. She opened the lid and couldn't help but smiling at how thoughtful he was for cooking her scramble egg. Maybe he really was nice.

Another thing surprised her as she reached the dining table. There on the table laid bags of clothes that strangely looked like her size as she sampled one of many clothes he had bought for her. The knee length floral dress was definitely going to be her favorite. She couldn't wait to wear it.

She couldn't help but blushing as she revealed a bag of underwear. Her face must have turned beet red, recalling when he ripped her only underwear she had off.

Jandi breathed heavily looking at all bags on the table. Why had he done all of these? Did this mean he wanted her to stay? Was it because he cared for her or simply because she was his wife and he felt responsible?

She made a mental note to question him later because she was clueless of where he was right now. But she never had a chance to ask him why because the question was immediately forgotten as he pleasured her at night later or the night after that.

There was one thing she was sure. He wanted her as bad as she wanted him but one thing bothered her, that he kept her at arm's length, not letting her in or get to know him better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Author note:**_

_**Happy reading, don't forget to review. Thanks!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**Present day**

"Here is my lucky star." Gu Junpyo smiled at the mention of his nickname. He hated that nickname but it stuck like a leech on him. He was resting at waiting room, thing he always did after having his fighting competition. He turned around to find his friend slash manager slash money director, Kim Sunggyu, stroll inside the waiting room.

"What took you so long?" Junpyo threw a deadly glare on him for being too late. He had been waiting for quite long thirty minutes and was almost thinking of leaving, but instead of terrified Sunggyu gave him chuckle. He had never made him wait for this long.

"I was collecting your money. We win big tonight." Junpyo ignored his talk because the only thing he wanted to do was leaving this place, soon.

"Are you having period or something?" Sunggyu teased, furrowing his brow.

"Shut up!" Junpyo threw him his towel and Sunggyu caught it then threw it across the room muttering 'jackass' before curved his lips into a grin.

"Here is all the money we got tonight." Sunggyu held out his hand giving him money he had earned from the fight. Junpyo took it and without counting it, he divided the pack of money into two and gave half of it to Sunggyu.

"Junpyo, I think this is too much." Sunggyu widened his eyes.

"Just take it." Junpyo told him.

Sunggyu reluctantly accepted the money. "I'll be fine with just twenty percent."

Junpyo smiled. "It's okay Sunggyu, just take the money."

He and Sunggyu had been friends since few years ago he started the fighting competition after he finished his military service. The military combat training had helped him a lot to develop his fighting ability.

Sunggyu was a family man. He had wife and three kids waiting at home, all boys, and Junpyo liked to play around with his kids.

"Treat your boys some good food and clothing. Don't use it to buy your drink." Junpyo said. Sunggyu was nice guy but his drinking habit was the reason his family always lacking of money and what annoyed him was never once his wife ever complained about that. She probably loved Sunggyu too much she could do anything for him. Love was blind. That was probably true. So, who was he to complain?

"Are you busy this weekend?" Sunggyu asked as Junpyo tossed his gloves and fighting helmet into his duffle bag.

"Nope. Why?" Junpyo said nonchalantly.

"We are going to celebrate Sunghyun's birthday. You know he admire you so much." Sunghyun was Sunggyu's youngest son. Out of the three, Junpyo liked Sunghyun a lot. The kid once watched him fight and told him he wanted to be like him when he grew up. Of course he just laughed at his words and told him probably they could have a fight on the ring someday and the kid couldn't hide his happiness as he told his father about their fight in the future.

Zipping his bag, he looked up at his friend who gave him pleading look as if telling him that he needed him to come at the birthday party.

"You can bring someone with you." Sunggyu added.

Junpyo stood, facing his friend. "I'll try to come but I cannot promise that. You know, maybe I have works to do. Tell Sunghyun I said hi." He spun his heels, heading to the door.

"Junpyo, are you going home?"

Junpyo ignored Sunggyu's call and kept walking. He just couldn't wait to be home. He didn't even bother to turn around as Sunggyu yelled his name. He grinned widely as he pictured who had awaited him at home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three months had passed as she lived her new life. She was no more Geum Jandi. She was Gu Jandi now. She couldn't stop wondering how her perfect life changed in one night. It wasn't that she had bad life. She had to admit that the past three month had been bliss. She hadn't expected the marriage even technically she was the one who asked him to marry her.

Jandi eyed the clock on the wall. She sighed, knowing that her husband was almost an hour late. She had heated his dinner, clean herself and dress nicely, doing what she thought a wife would do while her husband was busy taking care of money.

She knew when her husband would arrive. He always was home on time. He rarely communicated with her or talked to her. His words would be telling her he was exiting the house or informing that he was inside the house. Their only long communication was when they were in bed with her moaning and screaming his name or him screaming her name. That was how her marriage life.

Tonight just like the other night, she would wait until he was at home. They would have dinner then they would made love until they were too wasted. She should have felt used by the way he treated her like something he own. But she didn't feel any of that. She would surrender fully at him, no words of protest coming out from her lips but moan, every time he kissed her and dragged her into his bed. She became addicted to his kisses and the way it felt when his lips trailed on her skin.

Lately, she had been having this strange feeling. Her heart was becoming all jumpy when she was near him or she would miss him whenever he was outside or staying over at his work.

Jandi checked the clock again. 10 p.m and he was still no show. She sighed, knowing how time passed slowly when he wasn't beside her. Her husband had never failed to inform her if he would be coming late or staying at work.

"Junpyo, where are you?" She kept looking at the door, hoping that it would soon be opened and he would stand there, telling her he was home. It was funny how she would run to welcome him whatever she was doing.

Feeling tired of siting, she stood up and walked around the room and wondered when her husband would arrive. There was nothing she could do while waiting. She wished she could read her Arts books collection. She liked to draw sometime, so when she spotted note pad and pen she quickly grabbed it and positioned herself where she sat before.

She opened the small notebook and found numbers and names written on it. Junpyo must have used it to write phone numbers. She flipped the pages until she found blank page and started to make a scratch. She started with soft lines then thickened here and there until she could see Junpyo's handsome face on the paper.

She smiled as she put another detail of his face she liked. He looked the most handsome when he smiled. She liked to see his dimples deepened on his both cheeks but he rarely smiled. She didn't know why. She was too afraid to ask.

"Junpyo-sshi, smile please!" Jandi muttered as she wrote the words, smiling as she added a victory sign beside the words.

"Not bad!" Jandi admired her creation. Her sisters at the orphanage had always asked her to draw and they liked her drawing very much. They said the drawing looked so real even much better than photograph. At that comment she could only say thank you because she knew there would be lots of artist that much better than her.

"Junpyo-sshi, why aren't you home yet? Your wife is so worry about you." Jandi scolded her drawing, puffing her cheeks. Then she heard knock on the door.

"Junpyo!" She exclaimed, putting her drawing on the table and forgetting about them when she headed to the door. She didn't know why she felt this excited every time she knew it was Junpyo who knocked the door. She stopped as she was reaching the door, quickly fixing her hair, her dress, maybe she should put make-up too but she had no time.

Jandi heaved a deep sigh before she unlocked the door.

She was lost for words as she noticed cuts on his temple. From the color she knew it was still quite fresh.

"Hi…" She managed to say, battling with herself if she should ask him why he got those marks as she reached her hand to his temple but then he stepped back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sorry…" Junpyo heard his wife whisper and he knew he had made a big mistake. He had hurt her feeling.

He missed his wife so much he could die. She was still sleeping after their mind blowing morning sex when he left for work.

Three months had passed since their wedding and he still craved for her, really bad. It was getting more intense if he didn't see her for quite long time like today. His ten hours working shift was killing him. He didn't know if ten hours counted as long time.

He couldn't wait to be home and made love to his wife because he missed her too much. He missed how wonderful it felt when she wrapped her legs on his waist or when she screamed his name as she reached her peak, it sounded like a beautiful song to his ear.

It felt so good when she greeted him with her smile that he swore was the brightest smile he had ever seen but he ruined everything. He forgot to clean his cuts on his temple he got from the fight. Worry was plastered on her face as she noticed them. It was his reflex for stepping back. He rarely or maybe never had someone worrying for him. It felt weird.

"It's Saturday." He said handing her the sun flower he had bought for her on the way home. The flower reminded him a lot of her. He wished they could ease his guilt and she would forgive him.

"Thank you." She was sincere when she thanked him for the flower. He knew she would like it.

"I'll take the first aid box." She said coldly before turning her back on him then disappeared into their room and slammed the door behind her.

F*ck! She would not easily forgive him.

"I'm fine, Jandi. It's just a scratch, nothing to worry." He explained awkwardly.

He didn't know why he even needed to explain to her. He had explained to her about his Saturday fight and she was okay with that. Why this sudden anger?

Because you let that beast hurt you, idiot! He heard himself shouting at him. He made a promise that he would never let his opponent to hit him so she would not angry. And why did he care that she was angry?

"Arghhh…" Junpyo messed his hair, feeling frustrated. The feeling he had for her was weird and sometime was suffocating him. He wondered if he could survive this.

Junpyo took a deep breath, never once in his life he had felt this miserable. Taking a seat, he looked at the dinner she had prepared for him. He smiled then his eyes caught a note book on the table. He usually used that book to write some phone numbers. His brows rose, wondering why she needed the note. He noticed a pen beneath the book. He reached the book but stopped when he thought it would mean crossing her privacy. But curiosity got the best of him. The book was his anyway.

"What the heck!" Quickly he grabbed the book and opened where she had put the pen. He let out a chuckle when he saw himself, the sketch version, smiled at him.

Did she really draw this? The sketch was really good. It really looked like him even better. He didn't know if he could smile like that. He couldn't help but feeling proud of her.

The slamming door startled him. He turned and saw her strode toward him, first aid box in her hand. Quickly he put down the note book.

She didn't say anything when she put the box on the table and opened it. He eyed her and watched her cute angry face as she wetted the cotton with alcohol. Damn, she was going to be the death of him.

"The guy in the picture, is it me? Did you draw it?" He asked, trying to make her talk. She turned to look at the note then turned back at him.

"It's nothing." She said, still cold.

"It's good. It's not nothing." He said.

"Sh!t!" He cursed under his breath as he felt the wet cotton pressed against his temple. She definitely chose the wrong time to do that.

"Sorry, I should have warned you." He swore she didn't sound sorry at all.

"Are you going to keep doing this?" She said, didn't bother to stop brushing the stupid cotton on his temple. He felt like he was seven being scolded by his mother.

"It's not your business."

Damn, he shouldn't have said those words because the moment he said that she stopped what she was doing and stood in front of him. Her chest moved up and down. Didn't take a genius to know that she was mad at him but she couldn't or didn't want to voice her anger. Instead of screaming at him she chose to turn her body and left him.

"Hey!" Junpyo grabbed her wrist before she could walk further. Worry crept through him when she didn't bother to turn around. He twisted her and in a second she was on his lap, facing him.

"I'm sorry." He said in his most sincere tone. He did feel sorry for being a jerk. "I shouldn't have said that to you."

"It's okay. I didn't mean to be mad at you." He circled his arms on her body to prevent her from pulling away.

"Don't go… I said I'm sorry." He captured her hand and returned it to where it was before. She didn't protest and continued rubbing the cold wet cotton on his temple. He no longer felt the sting but felt something else. Guilt.

"I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. I was just worried about you." She said looking anywhere but him. Feeling how hurt she was, Junpyo cupped her cheeks and made her look at him.

"You have every right to be mad at me." He said. Her gaze met his and it was easy for him to read her expression. She smiled and he was even guiltier than ever.

"You're my wife. You have every right." He said then he pulled her closer until her lips were on his. She kissed him gently. Her hands tangled with his hair as they deepened their kiss. He had kissed her many times but always wanted for more whenever their lips were locking to each other.

She pulled away as they were running out of breath made him yearn for another taste of her lips. He was addicted to her lips, her body and everything about her.

Junpyo tilted his head pulling her for another kiss but then her stomach grumbled.

"You haven't had your dinner?"

"I was waiting for you." She answered and he wanted to kick himself for being so selfish. Almost every night since they were married she always waited for him to eat dinner together. He should have known better that she would do the same tonight. How could he forget? How stupid of him.

"I'm sorry." He said. "Can we eat dinner now?"

"Sure." She said climbing down from his lap. He wanted her to stay there forever but she needed to eat too so he let her took her seat across from him.

"How's work?" She asked as she prepared his plate. The same question she never got tired to ask.

"We're almost ninety percent finish, it'll be finished by the end of this month." He answered and he was rewarded by her bright smile. Then he realized that was the longest answer he had ever given to her. Their conversation usually would go just with Yes or No answer with her mostly asking the questions.

"Do you have anything to do tomorrow?" He asked after he finished his food. She raised her brows which made him feel awkward.

She shook her head. "No. Why?"

"My friend is going to celebrate his son's birthday and he asks me to come." He explained and she patiently listened.

"He said I could bring someone and I… I thought you could go with me." Junpyo suddenly had this worry feeling that she might be turning him down. But all his worries were wiped out when she smiled at him, so bright that he could know her answer would be.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked heading to the kitchen sink. He was somehow disappointed when she answered his question with another question. He had treated her like she was nothing since they lived together, keeping her at arm's length. No wonder if she questioned his invitation.

"Off course." He said.

She turned to face him, nodding her head as she answered, "Sure then."

Junpyo couldn't help but smile. He swore he felt like a kid in the candy store hearing her answer. He felt so happy.

"I'll let you know when the party will be." He said.

"Sure." She turned her back at him as she was cleaning their dishes. Then they went quiet. The only thing he could hear was the sound of glass clacking against each other and the running water from the tap. Junpyo stood there watching her back and he felt useless.

"Do you want me to help?" He asked awkwardly. He hated being useless.

She turned around, smiling. "No need to worry. I can handle this. Just go cleaned up, I'll be waiting in our room when you finish."

Junpyo nodded. "Sure." He was too excited he didn't realize he had walked toward her and kissed her forehead.

"I… I…" He quickly pulled away as he was wondering why he did that and Jandi too looked just as startled as he was.

What the heck happened to him?

"I will take a bath." He said awkwardly as he was walking backward. He had done anything to her then why did that small gesture made him feel like he was fifteen. He swore his heart skip a beat as he recovered from the awkwardness between them.

She smiled, "See you later, Junpyo."

He heard her say and he quickly left for the bathroom, worrying if his heart could jump out of his chest if he didn't leave soon.

He finished his bath a lot faster than usual. He couldn't wait to go back to their room as he knew she was waiting for him. When he finished, wearing his sweatpants and sweatshirt he opened their room door and found her sitting on the bed with her back leaning on the bed stand. Just like the other night, the urge to sink himself deeper inside her was so big. But there was something different, he didn't know what it was but tonight he wanted to love her tenderly and gently.

"Hi…" She said waving her hands nervously as she noticed him.

Junpyo smirked, "Hi…" He muttered as he closed the door behind his back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Author note:**_

_**Happy reading, don't forget to review. Thanks ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

The sun shone as bright as her feeling this morning. Last night was the first time they really made love. It wasn't that Junpyo had never made love to her. He made love to her almost every night for the past three months not to mention their mind blowing morning sex sometimes. It was just she felt like they were really connected for the first time.

The way he made love to her last night made her feel like she was loved, like she was cherished. The tenderness and affection from his touch made her think that Junpyo had probably changed. Was it too early to say that he cared for her not just lust he had for her? Was she crazy or was it too much for her to think that he wanted her like she wanted him?

Jandi was so excited. After three months of living together, Junpyo had never invited her to meet anyone he knew not even one of his friends and last night he asked her to come to his best friend's son birthday party.

She immediately took a bath after forcing herself to climb down their bed. It took everything in her to leave his warm and comfortable chest.

Junpyo was still sleeping soundly in their room when she baked her favorite chiffon cake. This was the only cake she could master from Sister Eunsu. They were going to meet his friends, so she needed or had to make a good impression and made him proud of her. And she wished this could work.

She was icing the cake when a pair of hands was snaking on her belly. Immediately she knew those hands belong to whom.

"What are you cooking?" She heard him mutter as he was drawing kisses to her neck. She had to bite her lower lip so no moan would escape.

"You smell so good." He whispered.

Jandi closed her eyes as she let him bit her neck then her shoulder…

"Oohhh…" She couldn't hold her moan as he pushed his hard against her back.

God, this was killing her.

"Junpyo…" She let out a barely whisper voice, knowing where this would go. "Your… breakfast is waiting."

"I'm having my breakfast now." He answered, nipping her neck.

She had to stop him before it was too late. So, Jandi quickly turned around.

"Not that kind breakfast, I mean your real breakfast is waiting on the table and now it's getting cold." She said. She couldn't believe that she was nagging at him.

Instead of getting mad he chuckled. "Hey, don't be mad." He said then kissed her forehead. "Good morning." Then he walked to the dining table.

"Morning…" She stood there as she was startled at his sudden affectionate act.

"Do you… Do you want your coffee?" She offered.

Silently, she reminded herself not to set her hope high, hoping that Junpyo really cared for her. Because she didn't think her weak heart could withstand his rejection.

She couldn't help but smile back at him when he turned his head to reward her with his smile completed by his dimples. She liked his smile a lot.

"I definitely need my coffee after you turn me down." He said teasingly.

She chuckled at his words. It didn't mean that she wanted to turn him down. Heaven knew she would love to continue their last night loving but she had things to do.

Jandi took the carafe from the coffee maker and poured him his coffee.

"Are you going somewhere?" His brows furrowed as he was eying her from head to toe. She knew why he was wondering since she never dressed nicely like she did today when he was home because mostly she would just naked or having comforter wrapped around her body. And he had told her that the birthday party would by around noon so the question was expected.

"I'm going to church." Her short answer succeeded to make him spill his coffee.

"Are you okay?" Jandi asked worriedly, taking the cup from his hand and helped him clean the spilled coffee on the table.

"Did you just say church?" He said disbelievingly.

Jandi smiled, "Yeah… Why? What's wrong with me going to church? Can I go?" She said, preparing another cup of coffee and a plate of scramble eggs on his table.

"Nothing. Sure, you can go." He said and waved his hand at her then resuming his coffee and ate his breakfast.

The last time she went to church was three weeks ago when Junpyo had to stay at his work until Monday. If he was home at week day they would spend the day doing nothing but making love. And she was feeling guilty for not coming to church for long time.

"You want me to drive you there?" He hesitantly asked.

"I can go by myself but if you have nothing to do it will be great." She replied. The thought that he could go with her somehow made her excited.

"I'll have nothing to do since you'll be gone. So when will you go?" He said.

"In thirty minutes after I finish this cake."

"Then I'll be ready in twenty."

True to his word, twenty minutes later Junpyo had waited in his car, yelling at her to come out faster as he furiously honked the his car.

"I told you in thirty minutes." Jandi complained as she was having hard time locking the door with food container in her hands.

Junpyo was no help at all as he was telling her to come faster even if he had finally stopped honking and got off his car.

"You'll be late if you're lazy like that." He said as he opened the car door for her.

What?! Did he just call her lazy?

Unconsciously Jandi handed to container to Junpyo. "If you don't want to drive me then don't. I can go by myself." She snapped and quickly turned away from his car.

"Yah, Jandi! Where are you going?" He called.

"I'm taking the bus." She didn't bother to turn around as she strode toward the bus stop. Who cared if it took her thirty minutes of walk to get the bus?

"Jandi!" He called but she ignored him. She kept walking instead.

Who built a house this far from civilization? She couldn't help but complaining as she was already breathing hard after only five minutes of walk. She was in a really bad mood. It was getting worse when a car honked behind her. She turned around and found Junpyo's car slowly following her.

"Jandi, get in." Junpyo said from his car.

"Nope." She snapped, throwing him a deadly glare.

How could he call her lazy?

"Come on, the sun is too hot for you to walk." He was telling the truth. She wondered how the nature had worked against her. The sun unusually shone too bright and already heated the earth at this early hour. But she would never give him the satisfaction.

"Jandi, please I'm sorry." She turned around and found him smirking.

"You wish!" She wasn't going to forgive him easily. She fastened her pace wishing that she could beat his car but he then added the speed of his car and stopped in front of her with his car taking over both lanes of the road.

What was he doing?

"Jandi, I said I'm sorry. Please get in the car." He said, didn't bother to exit his car made her question if he was really sorry.

"You forget your whatever is it you want to bring with you." He said as he eyed the food container she had prepared.

The sound of another car honked startled her. The driver looked so pissed because he couldn't pass since Junpyo's car made that impossible.

"Miss, just get inside his car! I'm late already." The driver shouted.

Jandi's eyes widened. How was it even possible? Anything seemed to work against her. She stomped her feet, too mad with everything before she walked into Junpyo's car and slammed the door.

Crossing her arms on her chest, she didn't bother to look at him as he drove his car.

They kept quiet for a few minutes until she heard him laugh. Jandi threw him a deadly glare.

"This is not funny." She hissed.

He turned to look at her, still laughing, "I cannot believe that we just have our first fight."

Jandi couldn't help but curving her lips as she was admitting the truth of what Junpyo had said. She chuckled and said, "You're right."

He laughed and said, "You're so cute when you're mad."

Jandi didn't know if she took it as a complement or teasing. He rarely called her cute or complimented her. Beautiful was how he called her in his bed.

"Thanks." Jandi said shyly and Junpyo ended up giving her an awkward smile like he was regretting ever saying the words. And they fell into silent again along the drive to the church. Maybe she was imagining things when she thought he had finally changed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just what the heck was wrong with him?

Junpyo was mad at himself, trying so hard to pull Jandi closer only to push her away later. Was he afraid if she would make him fall for her? If he was, then bad news, because, Jandi had pulled him into her slowly but surely, without him even realizing it.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come?" There she did it again smiling brightly as she said the words like nothing just happened. How could she be so innocent yet so tempting? Jandi was the purest thing he had ever met.

"Junpyo…" She called, sounded worry.

"I'll just wait here." He said shortly and immediately regretting as he looked at her pleading look.

"Please…" She added and he ended up sighing.

How could he say no to that?

"Fine." Grumpily he said.

"Yay!" She exclaimed pumping her fist to the air. He couldn't help but smile. He wondered how little thing she did could make him smile.

"Come on." She sounded too excited as she climbed down the car but opened the door again seconds later. "I forget about this." She said awkwardly, taking the food container.

Junpyo laughed and followed her walking to the church. His hand possessively circled her waist when a guy in a suit waved at her and to his surprise Jandi waved and bowed back at him.

Just how the heck did they know each other?

"That's Father Song, he'll probably preach today." She stopped her step to explain. "I… I kind of went to church when you weren't home or stayed at work."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I had nothing to do so…" She added when he didn't say anything, looking at him worriedly.

Instead of replying her guilty explanation he chuckled and wrapped her tighter in his arms and continued to walk.

"Jandi!" They both turned around when someone called her name.

"Grandma!" She exclaimed, giving him the food container without even asking and left him standing alone as she was running to the old woman and hugged her.

"Why didn't you come last week?" The old woman asked, releasing her hug from Jandi.

"I was kind of busy. My husband was home." She answered and he swore he could see her cheeks blushed.

Junpyo cleared his throat and the two turned at him. He stood beside her, circling his arm around her waist.

"Grandma. This is my husband." She said shyly. "Junpyo, this is Grandma."

"I'm Gu Junpyo, nice to meet you, Grandma." Junpyo shook the old woman's hand and bowed.

"Jandi, your husband is so handsome." Junpyo let out an awkward laugh at Grandma's compliment.

He got that a lot from women he met even they worshiped the ground he walked on. Then what was it the strange feeling he felt when he turned to his wife and noticed her smile was no longer there as she immediately changed the subject.

"Grandma, I brought you something." She snapped the container from him. Grandma raised her brows, opening the box.

"It smells good. Did you make it?"

"Yes, Grandma."

"Gu Junpyo-sshi, you're lucky to have this beautiful lady as your wife." Grandma said, caressing Jandi's cheek.

Junpyo chuckled, "Indeed, Grandma. I'm the luckiest man in the world." Jandi flushed. Her already red cheeks were becoming redder than before which made her way more beautiful than she already was.

"Grandma, let's go inside. Father Song will be mad at us if we're late." Jandi immediately changed the subject, dragging the poor Grandma.

"Sure. I don't want him preaching at me again about heaven and hell." Grandma joked and they laughed together.

Junpyo could only follow them from behind, grinning from ear to ear. Grandma was right. How grateful he was for having Jandi in his life. He wondered what had he done in his previous life to deserve her.

They sat few rows from the front seats. She was initially going to take the front row following Grandma who was now sitting comfortably at the front row. Junpyo had tried so hard convincing her they would be better taking the back seat. And after arguing for few moments with her Junpyo quickly dragged her to take the seat before only the front seat left.

It was his first time entering church since years ago. He couldn't quiet remember when was the last time he came to church. Was it fifteen or twenty years ago? He just completely forgot.

"Do you really believe what he says?" Junpyo leaned to whisper to her ear just because Jandi was listening too intently as the priest was talking about sin and hell. He was sure the preacher had talked about that many times over and over.

When he got no response, he leaned again, "Don't you think he is just bluffing?" That got him a deadly glare from her before she shushed him. Junpyo had nothing to do but listen to the priest. He was now talking about how you would rot in hell for committing sins.

Damn, this was boring.

She was way too serious so he decided to tease her again. Junpyo smiled mischievously before leaning to whisper at her, "Do you think he has ever made love?"

"Junpyo!" She exclaimed and quickly bit her lips realizing that she had made ruckus. Junpyo had to bit his inside cheeks so he would not laugh because everyone now was staring at them even the priest stopped his speech. She quickly apologized, bowing to everyone.

Junpyo could only chuckle when she slammed the car door after they said goodbye to the preacher with her keep saying sorry even after the preacher told her it was okay. He couldn't hold his laugh anymore as she was so cute, pouting and crossing her arms on her chest.

She threw him a deadly glare before hissed at him. "That's not funny."

Junpyo stopped his laugh but still couldn't hold his smile.

"That was embarrassing you know. Haven't you been to church before? When was the last time you went to church?" Junpyo didn't answer her directly. He knew she didn't mean to insult him. He didn't bother to look at her even when he knew she was looking at him waiting for his answer.

She heaved a sigh. That was when he started to talk. "Nine. I was nine. That was twenty years ago. That was when the last time I went to church when my mother was still there." He immediately regretted for saying it. Was he ready to share his life with her?

She didn't say anything as she waited for him to continue.

"Are we still going to my friend's house?" He said changing the subject. He just didn't feel the need to share everything with her yet.

She opened her mouth about to say something but then closed it again. Heaving a sigh she said. "Sure."

He smiled, feeling grateful she didn't push him to continue.

"Do you mind if we return to our house? I need to take something." Didn't need a genius to decipher the cold tone she threw at him. He knew she was disappointed and he knew someday he would tell her everything but he wasn't sure when that day would be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Author Note:**_

_**Happy reading, don't forget to review. Thanks! :)**_


End file.
